


All I want for Christmas

by Saku015



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on chapter 331, Canon Compliant, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, First Christmas, First Year Akaashi Keiji, Fluff, M/M, Name Changes, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Second Year Bokuto Koutarou, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Akaashi's first Christmas with the Fukurodani team.





	All I want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_yam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_yam/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! :)

”Let’s have a Christmas party!”

Akaashi looked up from his bag at his captain. Bokuto stood on the top of the bench, grinning in anticipation. Akaashi had a feeling that he was waiting for the happy ovation because of his great idea – however as Akaashi looked at the other members of the team, he had to realize it would not happen.

”We have already tried it last year, Bokuto and it was not a success,” Konoha said on a nonchalant voice.

”It was because our captain was no fun,” Bokuto declared, then yelped in pain.

”Despite he had graduated, he is still your senpai, Bokuto!” Shirofuku said to Bokuto, who rubbed his head with a pout on his face.

”More so, none of the third years can come because of their entrance exam,” Komi said, nodding.

”Plus, we have our exam period in January as well,” Sarukui spoke up which was the cherry on top. 

Bokuto sent a pleading look towards him, which made Akaasi’s prayers for being left out of the conversation in vain. Akaashi took a deep breath, trying to collect his thoughts, so he could persuade his senpai without indicating his dejected mode.

”While understanding why you would like to do it, Bokuto-san, sadly, I have to agree with Sarukui-san in this.”

”Saru! You turned Akashi against me!” Bokuto complained with a frown.

”It is Akaashi, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said for the nth time through the year.

”Not that he had agreed with you in the first place,” Washio said, but he was ignored by their captain, who turned back to Akaashi.

”Coach said that the team needs to have more team-building activities,” Bokuto tried to explain his point to his setter with his huge gestures.

”He also said that it can not stand in the way of our studies as well,” Konoha interrupted, earning an angry glare from Bokuto.

Akaashi felt the storm coming. Of course, he knew the reason why. As the new captain of the volleyball team, Bokuto would like to prove that he was a good choice of being a captain and by taking this opportunity away from him would be the worst choice possible.

Akaashi sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He counted all the pros and the cons of the party and had to realize that maybe there were more cons than pros when it came to the decision of holding it or not.

”Maybe a few hours would not kill us after all,” he mumbled, trying to hide his blush by looking to the ground. He knew that his decision was not made without devotion.

”REALLY?!” Bokuto asked with widening eyes. He jumped off of the bench and ran up to Akaashi. He grabbed both of his hands and beamed at him with such joy it made Akaashi smile a bit. ”Akashi, you are the best!”

Akaashi only sighed. He accepted that Bokuto-san would never call him on his real name.

 

When Akaashi stepped in the club room, amusement washed over him. The room was decorated beautifully and they even had a small Christmas tree in the corner of it as well. On the table, there were different types of foods and holyday songs could be heard from the recorder.

”Akashi! You are here!” He heard Bokuto’s cheerful voice, soon feeling a large arm being thrown over his shoulder.

”Of course, Bokuto-san. Where else should I be?” There was sarcasm in the question, but the only thing he earned was an enthusiastic nod from Bokuto.

”You are right as always, Akashi! There is no better party than this one in all Tokyo!”

”He still does not understand sarcasm,” Konoha said, shaking his head with Komi nodding in agreement.

Bokuto paid them no mind as suddenly he smelled something sweet from Akaashi’s bag. He reached towards it, but Akaashi snatched his hand away. He sent him a look which made him blush. He was never good at waiting. 

Akaashi took his coat off, then walked up to the table with Bokuto in his heels. He took the box out of his bag and put it on the table. Bokuto opened it and a happy noise left his lips.

”Volleyball-shaped gingerbread!” He exclaimed, then turned towards Akaashi. ”Akashi, you are-”

”-the best, we know,” the whole team said in union.

Bokuto did not answer, only took one of the sweets out of the box and put it into his mouth. As the taste made contact with his tasting buds, he moaned in bliss – making Akaashi blush furiously. After he had swallowed it, he turned back to the first year with admiration in his eyes.

”These are incredible, Akaashiii!” When he did not get any reply, he raised one of his eyebrows. ”What?”

”You said his name in the right way for the first time,” Konoha informed him and Bokuto’s ears heated up.

”It was not totally right though,” Sarukui chirped in. ”There were too many-” but he could not finish it, because Yukie put a firm hand on his mouth. 

Akaashi could not help with the butterflies dancing in his stomach. Hearing his real name from Bokuto’s mouth had an effect on him he never would have thought anything would be able to have. He closed his eyes, then reopened them. He looked at Bokuto with a look so tender it mad the others’ knees became jelly.

”Thank you, Bokuto-san!”


End file.
